Stardew Chronicles: Secrets in the Caverns
by BeanKiller1997
Summary: Months after Rasmodius's disappearance, Spencer continues his training but struggles to reach the full potential of his powers. But when a mysterious stranger offers him assistance, Spencer decides that any help is better than no help. And when a ghost from Spencers past comes to haunt him, Spencer must learn to let go and keep moving forward.
1. In which Morris has a crisis

Business was slow this morning, as it was the previous morning, as well as the previous week, and now that the blasted community center was up and running again, it will most likely be like this for weeks to come if Joja doesn't decide on whether to close this division soon or not.

No one in town could explain it, but when Joja asked Morris for a report on why the productivity of the Pelican Town has gone down, they pretty much laughed in his face when he said that the community center had reopened overnight as if by magic. Now his job is on the line and the corporate representative sent to evaluate the situation and decide whether or not it's worth it to keep his store opened.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when a well dressed man speaking sharply into a phone walked though the sliding doors. Morris quickly straightened his hair and suit jacket and put on his award-winning customer service smile, "Helloooo Welcome to the Jojama-"

"Yeah, yeah I'll call you back I just need to deal with this. Mm-hm… Yeah the store we're closing down. Yeah. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Morris's heart shattered as the man snapped his phone shut. With an icy glare he stared down at Morris, "I hope you have an explanation for this."

"D-Dobson! It's so good to see you. I'm sure you're here to see just how successful this store is…?"

Dobson lowered his sunglasses and scanned the very, very empty mart, "I should be concerned if this is what success looks like. Well this has been a fairly dull trip, I hope you can explain yourself."

"Well, you see… uh… it all… it all happened so suddenly… it all… it all just seems…"

Dobson just rolled his eyes at Morris's attempt to muster up some sort of excuse. Having enough of this, he turned around and headed straight for the door.

"It's all that farmers fault! Ever since he came here he's been nothing but trouble! That-that- THAT FARMER SPENCER!"

Dobson stopped as soon as he heard the name. He slowly turned around, "Spencer. Are you sure that's his name?"

"As sure as the sky is blue!"

Dobson furrowed his brow and looked off to the side, before shaking his head and straightening out his sunglasses, "Well, it seems I might have to see this Farmer Spencer. Do you know where he lives?"

"In the farm on the other side of town, but I think he's away for the weekend."

"Well," Dobson turned around and walked out the door, "Looks like my stay has extended. Don't work too hard, Morris. Although from the looks of it that shouldn't be too difficult."

Spencer was never one for weddings. He never even bothered to have one himself, and with him pushing forty he decided it would be too late to even if he wanted.

"You're doing it again."

Spencer looked up from his champagne glass and looked over at his red-haired friend, Leah, "Doing what?"

"Sulking," She leaned back in her chair and gave him a small smile, "When you invited me to your cousins wedding as your plus one I thought you would've at least offered a dance like a true gentleman."

Spencer gave a dry laugh, "You have misjudged my character, then," He took a sip of champagne and sighed.

Leah gave a mock hurt look and dramatically placed her hand over her chest, "My my, what a scoundrel you are!"

"A real tramp, I am," he placed his glass down and looked to the side, eyeing the wilting flowers in a box next to him. They suddenly brightened and stood up straight, as if Spencer acknowledging their existence brightened their evening.

"You're getting better," Leah commented, "But probably not best to do it here."

"Everyone's too busy paying attention to the brides to notice a little magic."

"It's Rasmodius, isn't it?" She asked, "You haven't been the same since he left."

"If he wants to run around doing Yoba knows what instead of training me he's very much welcomed to do so," He leaned forward and rested his arms on the table as he watched the brides dance, "I have the Junimos, and Bric has been helpful as well."

"But you're working yourself to death. Surely you can't focus on your magic and run the farm at the same time. Not without him…"

"Well I don't know why he ran off," He looked off to the side, "Probably went off to find someone more interesting."

Leah looked at him sadly, "Well, it seems that they have ran out of champagne. Let's give our congratulations to the lovely new couple and head back to the hotel."

"You can go on ahead if you'd like. I'm going to say goodbye to my family before I catch up."

"Don't get wrapped up, now." Leah grabbed her coat and left the dining hall, leaving Spencer to his thoughts at the table.


	2. Dead Plants and Mysterious Strangers

The bus slowed to a stop in front of the now familiar path leading to Spencers beloved farm. He and Leah hugged before parting ways, promising to meet up again later as they did on Sunday nights. Spencer walked down the dirt path, gravel and dust crunching underneath his boots. Finally the old farm house came to view, and he smiled.

He dropped his suitcase to the ground and cupped his hands around his mouth, taking in a deep breath, then shouting "I'm home!"

Suddenly from every corner of the farm, small apple like creatures ranging from different shades of greens to blues emerged, cheering. They all surrounded Spencer, bouncing up and down and clamoring overtop one another as they tried to climb up onto him.

"Settle down, now. Everyone will get a turn," He lowered his hand, allowing a few of them to climb up before setting them down on his shoulder. A few more surrounded his suitcase and carried it as they followed him to the farmhouse.

The junimos flooded the inside of the house as Spencer walked in. He grabbed his gloves and watering can before going outside again. A flutter and a hoot got his attention. Spencer turned and saw a golden crested owl on his fence.

"Hello you. I supposed you missed me as well?"

The owl ruffled its feathers as Spencer scratched its head, letting out a happy chirp.

"Now, I see the junimos, the owl… I wonder where Bric has gotten."

As if on cue, the door to Spencers chicken coop opened, and a green goblin walked out carrying a black hen. His face immediately brightened and he ran over, "Master! You've returned."

"Hello Bric. And please, just Spencer will do," Spencer looked around, "You all did a good job looking after things while I was gone."

"Yes," a larger junimo walked through the crowd, "We all figured that you could use all the time possible to prepare for the oncoming Void."

"Oh…" Spencers stomach dropped, "Yes, of course. Uh… I have a better idea! Lets do it tomorrow, yes?"

"That's what you said before you left!" Someone shouted. The sea of Junimos roared in frustration.

"Alright, alright calm down! We can continue today!"

The junimos cheered. Only Bric and the Owl shared a knowing, worried look.

A group of junimos walked out of the farmhouse with a package of strawberry seeds. Spencer dug a small hole in the ground. Once presented with the seeds, Spencer opened the package and placed a few in the ground before moving the dirt back and watering the mound.

"Something small, okay? I don't want to waste seeds if I can't do this."

Spencer took a deep breath, positioning himself so he was kneeling in front of the mound and placing a hand to the ground. He tried to remember what Rasmodius said; breathe, clear your mind, focus on one thing, envision what you're trying to accomplish, oh why did that bastard suddenly disappear?

The plant soon began to sprout. The junimos chittered with excitement.

Clear your mind, clear your mind, focus, something else… focus.

The plant fully sprouted. The junimos cheered. Spencer opened his eyes and smiled. Maybe he can do this.

Unfortunately, as quickly as the plant had sprouted, it shriveled up and died right on the spot.

Spencers heart instantly deflates, "I knew it…"

"We can try again," The king insists.

"There's no point. How am I supposed to find the remaining shard pieces if I can't make a plant grow at whim," Spencer stood up and dusted off his pants, "I can't do this without him…" He looked down, "I need to go to town for supplies. I'll be back in a few hours," Spencer walked off.

The Junimo king looked up at the owl. As if reading his mind, the owl flies off towards the cidersnap forest.

Ever since the community center reopened, Pierre's business has be busier than ever. Often times Spencer had found that some of the stuff he's looking for has sold out before he even gotten there.

Spencer is happy for Pierre.

Spencer placed his basket onto the counter. Pierre smiled, "You're back! How was the city?"

"Nothing like the valley," Spencer reached for his wallet, "I'll take Pelican Town over Zuzu city anyday."

"That's not something you here very often here," Pierre chuckled as he rang him up, "Young people these days want something more. Even my daughter has been looking for something exciting."

"I have enough excitement in my life," Spencer sighed, "You're certainly busy."

"Yep. They might even be closing down the Jojamart across the river because of it. I don't even have to close on Wednesdays anymore."

"That's amazing! I'm so glad."

Pierre put all of Spencers stuff into a brown paper bag, "You have a good day, Spencer. Take it easy now."

"You too. Tell the wife I said hello," Spencer waved as he left the shop and back towards the farm.

Spencer walked up the wooden steps to his house, only to have something bright blue catch his eye. At first he thought it was one of the junimos, but upon further inspection, it was a blue envelope, sticking out of the woodpile next to his house.

Curious, Spencer put down his back and walked over, taking the envelope and looking at it.

"Strange…" He said, flipping the envelope around, "No return address…" He looked around for any intruders before opening it. Inside was a letter. It read:

"Hello Spencer,

You don't know it, but I have kept a close eye on you since you arrived in the valley. I know everything, and I've noticed you have been having some trouble with your magic and finding the shard pieces. I can help you, you just need to get on the next bus to the Calico Desert. When you get here, tell Sandy that I sent you. She'll know who you're talking about.

Cheers,

Mr. Qi"

"Mr. Qi…?" Spencer asked himself, "How odd," He folded the letter and put it in his shirt pocket. If he remembered correctly the next bus to the Calico Desert is tomorrow morning. Spencer picked up his bag and went inside.

If Mr. Qi truly knows how to help, Spencer reasoned, any help will be better than nothing.


	3. The Mysterious Mr Qi

Spencer left a note for the Junimos early that morning letting them know where he was going. And it was a good thing he did too, because it was well past noon when the bus finally slowed to a stop in the desert.

Yoba it was hot. Spencer regretted his choice to wear his usual work pants and boots, and the sun against the sand was blinding, he could barely see what was in front of him.

Luckily he didn't have to look too hard, for a bright purple building with a large neon sign reading "Oasis" stood right in front of the bus stop.

"Well this was easier than I expected," Spencer shrugged and walked to the building. The doors were that akin to a supermarket, and when he stepped in front of them they slid open. Spencer stepped inside and noticed that "The Oasis" was, indeed, a shop. It had souvenirs and Knick knacks, but it also had things like fruit, canned goods, seeds, it was kind of an extended version of Pierres store.

And much like Pierres store, there was its keeper, a young woman with fiery red hair and a blue dress tending to the cash register. She only looked up when the doorbell rang and smiled, "Hi there! Welcome to the Oasis. I'm Sandy how may I help you?"

"I'm sorry did you say you're name is Sandy?"

"That's correct," She flashed a bright smile, "The one and only!"

Spencer only stood there. Oh he did not expect any of this to be so easy, "I-uh… well…"

'The letter, stupid!'

"Mr. Qi sent me…?"

Sandy's face suddenly dropped, "I see," She motioned for Spencer to follow her and lead her to the back of the shop. She pulled back a curtain revealing a set of stairs, "He's right up here."

"Th-thank you," He nodded towards her as she went back to the register. Spencer took a breath and began up the stairs.

The last thing Spencer was expecting at the top of the steps (which was guarded by a rather intimidating bouncer who strangely had no aversion to letting Spencer through) was a casino. The room was a very obnoxious purple, but that didn't seem to matter to the patrons as they gambled. As a matter of fact, the one person who wasn't partaking in any of the games set up was a heavyset man in a sparkling black suit and a wide brimmed hat.

As if the man sensed Spencer staring at him, he turned around. To Spencers surprise the mans skin was blue! The man smiled, but whether it was a friendly smile or one with sinister intentions hiding behind it was left concealed by the circular sunglasses that sat on his face.

"Spencer," He said casually, walking over to him before grabbing his shoulder and planting friendly kisses to both of his cheeks, "I've been expecting you. I'm Mr. Qi."

Mr. Qi decided it would be best to continue their conversation in his office, "I was just like you, you know. Dull, ordinary, nothing really special,"

"I hope you didn't invite me over to mock me, Mr. Qi."

"Not at all. As a matter of fact that's why I want to help you," Mr. Qi leaned back in his chair, "I got to where I am simply from getting lucky. However, from the looks of it I don't think luck seems to be on your side. I don't think old Rasmodius abandoning ship has been much help either."

Spencer bristled at the comment, "What is your point?"

"My point is that before he left he left out some very important information about your magic abilities."

"They're nature based and they come from the valley."

"No," he stated simply, "If you recall the valley chose you. But it chose you because of your abilities."

Spencer couldn't help it. He let out a hearty laugh, "That's absurd. You really think that? My grandfather gave up his magic, which caused him to pass it down to me."

Mr. Qi only smiled, seemingly not at all offended by Spencers remark, "Spencer? Are you aware of the difference between wizards and sorcerers?"

Spencer was confused, "Is there a difference?"

"Yes, and a rather large one at that. You see, Spencer, your… eh, your friend Rasmodius studied long and hard to get to the level of magic he is at today. In fact he's much older than he looks. But you… you're magic is much different."

"I don't think I understand."

"To put it simply, a wizard gains his magic through studies and books. A warlock gains his magic through a higher power. Now a sorcerer, a sorcerer has no need for books or demons, for his magic is deep within his soul," Mr. Qi leaned in and (assumingly) stared right into Spencers eyes, "You, dear Spencer, are a sorcerer."

Spencer blinked, "Wait, I'm confused. What does this have to do with what I'm having trouble with?"

"Rasmodius has done well with giving your start, helping you to focus and centering yourself, something all magic users must learn. But with everything else, he's just teaching you like you're a wizard.

"I want you to tell me something, Spencer. All those times when you used your magic to it's higher power, what were you feeling? What did those events all have in common?"

Spencer was silent.

"Don't feel like you have to immediately answer. This is a lot to take it, I understand. But the first step to moving forward is going back to the past. Now! For the shard pieces, I'm afraid those are different stories because you won't find them anywhere in the valley. I should know because I hid the second piece myself."

"You knew my grandfather?"

"Oh no, not personally. But nothing gets past me, you see. When you came to the valley, I wanted to be sure you were ready. If you think dealing with the Junimos and the Witch was bad, those will be nothing compared to the Void itself."

"Well where is it?"

"Deep within the skull caverns. I don't recommend going down there just yet, Spencer. Not until you learn how to reach deep within."

Mr. Qi's words echoed in Spencers mind as he walked back to the bus stop. Just across the street was an entrance to a cave labeled "Skull Caverns."

"A tourist attraction? Does he think I'm some sort of idiot?" Spencer checked his watch. He still had some time before the bus back to Stardew Valley came, having a little looksee couldn't do that much damage, could it?


	4. In which Spencers Hubris betrays him

The inside of the caverns were chilly, a stark difference from the scorching heat of the desert. Spencer welcomed the change at first, but then started to get a very uneasy feeling. Despite this, he continued onward.

Water dripped from above. Spencer carefully maneuvered himself around the rock mounds as he ventured deeper, only freezing when he heard something similar to a hiss. He simply dismissed it as the wind and walked further.

This would soon prove to be a fatal mistake on Spencers part, for the hiss was not caused by the wind, but from multiple, giant, vicious flying serpent's. And thanks to Spencers hubris, they were ready to strike against the intruder.

The largest of the group was first to attack. Spencer fell to the ground, hitting his head against a stalagmite, leaving a nasty cut. Spencer groaned and pulled himself up, only to be knocked down again by another. Spencer tried and failed to summon even a little bit of magic, but his world suddenly darkened when a serpent charged straight towards him.

Spencer woke in a hospital room, a raging headache pounding within his skull. Spencer rubbed his eyes to make the bright lights a little more bearable, but was stopped when a hand lowered his own.

"Easy now, don't rub too much."

He knew that voice, "Dr. Harvey?"

"Yes. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

Harvey sighed, "At least you still have your sense of humor. Do you remember what happened?"

Spencer tightly wound his eyes shut, "Uh… I was in a cave of sorts. Wait…" he opened his eyes and looked at Dr. Harvey, "I was in the Calico Desert. Where am I now?"

"You're in the Pelican Town hospital."

"Pelican Town… That's impossible how did I get here?"

"Someone brought you in, but left as soon as we took you to the operating room. He did pay for your hospital bill so you don't have to worry about that."

"How long have I been here?"

"Since yesterday. We were afraid you weren't going to wake up," Harvey stood up, "You're lucky, Spencer, but you need to be more careful. Get some rest," the doctor left the room, leaving Spencer alone to doze off.

Spencer was released from the hospital two days later. Leah was the one to pick him up and make sure he got home safely.

"I can't even look at you right now!" She exclaimed as she drove down the dirt road, "What the hell were you thinking?! No, don't even answer that! I don't want to hear it!" She stopped the car and stomped out before walking around and opening the passenger door for Spencer, "You're smarter than this, Spencer!"

"I know."

"Then why? No don't answer that!"

Spencer unlocked the door to his house as Leah continued her rant, "What are you even trying to prove?! That you're a lost puppy without Rasmodius?! He's gone, Spencer! You need to stop being stupid and get your head back on straight!"

"I couldn't agree more, little lady."

Leah shrieked, clinging onto Spencer, forgetting all the anger and animosity she held towards him.

Mr. Qi sat at the dining table with a cup of coffee, "You really shouldn't be drinking so much of this stuff. Bad for your health."

"How did you get in my house?" Spencer asked warily.

"How do you get into your house?" Mr. Qi simply asks before standing up, "You were lucky, you know. However, unlike myself you can't rely on luck all the time."

"Did you break into my house to scold me?"

"You're a little late for that, pal!" Leah snapped.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear on the nature of the Skull Caverns. However with a name like "Skull Caverns" the dangers should be pretty self-explanatory," Mr. Qi stood up and walked over to the kitchen area, dumping the coffee down the sink, "Not only is it a little chilly, but those caverns are home to deadly serpents, but I have a feeling you figured that out for yourself already."

Spencer rolled his eyes.

"You need to learn to connect from within," Mr. Qi turned towards Spencer, "You'll never be able to improve if you don't."

"How do you suggest I do that."

"You're a smart man," Mr. Qi patted Spencers cheek as he opened the door, "You'll figure it out," with that Mr. Qi left, shutting the door behind him.

"Wait!" Spencer opened the door to go after him, but Mr. Qi was gone as suddenly as he appeared.

Deep withing the parts of the Cidersnap forest that no one dares to venture out to sits a house, nestled deep within a mound. Inside three friends sit at a table, talking about some serious matters.

"I understand your concerns, Rasmodius," One man with dark hair and pale skin speaks, "But there truly isn't anything I can do. You need to return home."

"Everest you've studied the same magic sourced from The Void for centuries! With your magic we can face the void together!"

"If I try to use my magic, the same magic that the Void created, it will only make it stronger!" Everest stood up, slamming his hands on the table. The owner of the house, as well as the table, held it still so her guests teacups don't go flying.

"Rasmodius," she spoke, "Your friend is struggling without you. You need to return to the valley and be there for him."

"Welwick the mirror showed-"

"I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you! The future is not set in stone!"

"But-"

"Have you even considered within the months that you've been here that the future you saw is due to you looking for other ways to stop the inevitable?!"

Rasmodius went silent.

"Rasmodius," Everest sighed, "There is only one other way to make sure Spencer doesn't face the fate you saw. He would have to go to the Shrine of Selfishness and give a blood sacrifice. This will separate his soul from the valley, and the valley will search for someone else."

Rasmodius grumbled, as if considering this.

"But," Everest continued, "This will give the Void more time to destroy the valley. We already lost so much precious time when his grandfather used the Shrine of Selfishness, we can't afford to waste anymore."

Rasmodius took off his hat and pinched the bridge of his nose, "And you're certain there is no other way?"

"As certain as the stars above."

Rasmodius was stuck. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the valley, but the prospect of Spencer getting hurt… Rasmodius would never be able to forgive himself.

A gentle flutter and a hoot got the groups attention. The golden crested owl sat on the windowsill, looking at Rasmodius with piercing eyes.

"I suppose I don't have much of a choice…" Rasmodius stood up and held his hand out towards the owl. The owl flew over and sat on his hand, staring at him intently.

"It's not much but it is yours," Welwick spoke gently, "And I know for certain you'll make the right one."

Rasmodius gently scratched the top of the owls head, "Very well," he turned towards his friends, "Thank you. Both of you," He walked towards the door. Once he opened it the owl flew ahead, with Rasmodius following not to far behind.


	5. When Shadows Return

Spencer was pulling on his boots when a knock on his door caught his attention. He wasn't expecting anyone, but he answered the door anyway.

"Spencer," there stood Dobson, smoking a cigarette, "Long time no see."

Spencer blinked, then smiled, "Haha, come on in you old son of a bitch."

"So, what brings you here?" Spencer set two mugs of coffee on the table.

"Business, mostly. When I heard that you were in town I decided that I should stop by and pay a visit."

"How's the accounting department? It hasn't fallen apart without me, has it?"

"Fortunately no," Dobson chuckled as he brought the mug to his lips, "But it hasn't been the same without you. You did leave suddenly."

Spencer bristled at the comment but quickly shook it off, "Alright I admit, it was a pretty dick move on my part."

"Water under the bridge," Dobson waved his hand, "However, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"As you know the community center here was supposed to be repurposed into the new joja warehouse. However, as if by overnight, it was repaired. Good as new."

"That certainly is strange."

"Rather so."

"Yep," Spencer took a sip of coffee.

"Almost as if by magic."

"Quite possibly."

Dobson furrowed his brows and tightened his grip on his mug, "I don't suppose you know anything about it, do you?"

"If I were the one who was responsible behind it, surely I would've had some sort of assistance."

"So you… don't know?"

Spencer only took another long swig of coffee.

"…Well, I would love to stay longer and chat, but unfortunately I have a lot of business to attend to. Good luck with… whatever all this is," Dobson stood up and left the house.

Spencer knew something. And one way or another he is going to find out.

The junimos seemed especially anxious this afternoon, Spencer noted. They always seemed to just crowd around him as he was tending to the farm, not wanting to be too far from him for too long.

One of them was carrying a seed. A cherry tree seed.

"Oh I see," he muttered, "I suppose I should try again, huh?"

Leah sat on the porch with a few dozen or so junimos sitting in her lap, watching as Spencer planted the seed in an empty plot of land.

"You sure you don't need me to get into some sort of danger?" She called from across the farm.

"Yes!"

"I can have Bric carry me off somewhere!"

"I'm good!" Spencer rolled up his sleeves, "I just need to focus!"

"I thought you needed to connect from within?!"

"That's what I meant by focus!"

"Alright, you're the wizard… sorcerer whatever!" Leah turned her attention back to the junimos as Spencer worked.

Spencer took a step back, outstretched his hand towards the mound of dirt, and tried to focus on making the tree grow.

It didn't.

Spencer sighed and shook his hands out and adjusted his footing, before doing the same thing again.

And once again, nothing. Not even a sprout.

Spencer was fed up. He lowered himself and sat on the ground, staring at the dirt, before groaning and laying on his back.

"You're doing it again."

Spencer screamed, clutching his chest. He turned around to see none other than Mr. Qi leaning against one of his apricot trees, taking a bite out of the fruit.

"My grandfather nearly died from a heart attack! Do you have any idea how much risk that puts me in?!"

"If I wanted you dead you would've been long ago," Mr. Qi gave a friendly smile as if what he just said was completely normal, "However, I'm actually quite fond of you."

"What are you doing here?!" Spencer glanced at Leah, who seemed just as lost as to how Mr. Qi ended up where he was.

"I just wanted to check on your progress," Mr. Qi glanced at the mound, "Or lack of it, that is."

Spencer flopped onto his back again.

"Have you forgotten about that night when the witch came to your farm? Remember how you felt when the goblin tried to hurt Leah?"

"Bric was only-"

"That autumn afternoon when that void snake came after your friend Shane? Remember how you killed it?"

"I was-"

"And when the witch tried to eliminate the three of you? And when you destroyed her yourself?"

"That was an accident! I was only trying to protect us!" Spencer's eyes snapped wide open, then turned to Mr. Qi, who only raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement.

"All of those events… I was trying to protect them…" Spencer stood up, dusting himself off, "That's what you meant, isn't it? By connecting within?"

"I don't know," Mr. Qi shrugged, "What do you think?"

Spencer turned around and looked at the mound of dirt again, "I guess there's only one way to find out, huh?"

Spencer outstretched his hand, and this time instead of thinking about the tree, he started to think about the valley, about it's people, about those summers on this very farm in his youth, and how he wants to protect all of it.

Slowly, a sprout emerged from the mound. Then the sprout grew into a sapling, then the sapling into a tree. Blossoms bloomed and wilted, giving way to the plump, ripe cherries.

Leah was stunned, Mr. Qi only smiled, and the junimos cheered as Spencer stared up at his work.

"About time you figured it out."

Spencer turned to Mr. Qi, a wide smile growing across his face, but it soon dropped, for there was a reflection in Mr. Qi's large sunglasses, but not just any reflection, however.

Spencer spun around, and saw Rasmodius, who looked just as shocked. Their gazes met, and Spencers blood ran cold.

"Rasmodius…" He nearly whispered.

"Hi…"

Spencer slowly walked over to him. Once the distance closed between the two, Spencer raised a hand to Rasmodius's face.

That hand soon turned into a fist as it collided with Rasmodius's nose.

Rasmodius stumbled, holding his now bleeding nose as he regained his balance.

"You goddamned asshole!" Spencer shouted, sending the junimos running, "Now you show up?"

"Please let me explain…"

"Explain what?! How you were gone for months?! Do you have any idea how much I struggled without you? Without your guidance?!"

"Spencer please listen…"

"And you choose now to show your ugly face around here?!" Spencer pointed an accusatory finger at him, "Well guess what?" Spencer lowered his arm, "I figured it out. I don't need you anymore."

Spencer turned around and walked back to the farmhouse.

"Well," Mr. Qi reached into his coat pocket and took out a handkerchief, "That could've gone a lot better," He handed it to Rasmodius before picking a few cherries for himself, "I'll just be on my way then."

Rasmodius only stood there in a stupor, unsure of what to do. All this time he knew he had a part to play in this grand scheme, and he thought he was the one who would teach Spencer. But he said it himself, he didn't need him anymore.

And those words stung more than anything.


	6. Spencer and Jas

Spencer very rarely drinks. Tonight wasn't any exception. The only reason why he even had a pint nearby was because he felt bad just sitting at the Stardrop Saloon bar without having ordered anything.

That wasn't true. Spencer had every intention to drink, but he felt sick to his stomach. Whether it was from the amount of magic he used earlier that day, or the fact that he felt terrible for yelling at Rasmodius. Either way once the pint was in his hands it was then he realized how nauseous he felt, and he just found it easier to go with that he felt bad not ordering anything rather that there was something wrong, at least for a little while.

"You look like you could use some company."

Spencer turned around and saw a man dressed in a green shirt and jeans. He was freshly shaven, and he had lost quite a bit of weight. And thanks to the therapy he had been receiving, Shane was overall looking much happier than when Spencer first met him.

"Hey Shane," Spencer smiled, pushing his beer aside, "What brings you here?"

"Just got off work," Shane shrugged, "Things have been slow since the community center reopened."

"I can't imagine Jojamart being open for much longer, now. Any plans for when they finally shut it down?"

"Well I've been breeding chickens. Blue ones, actually."

"Blue chickens?"

"Yeah! You should stop by the ranch sometime. I would love to show them to you. I already got some people looking into adopting some in the next town over."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

"Hello boys," a woman with blue hair and a red dress came over, smiling.

"Hey beautiful," Shane smiled back.

"Shane! Not while I'm at work," she scolded, but based on the smile she still had plastered on her face, Spencer knew Emily didn't mean it.

"So, did you find someone to look after Jas for Friday night?"

"No… I asked Penny if she could, but she couldn't, and I don't trust Sam."

"I can watch her," Spencer offered.

"On such short notice? What about the farm?"

"One night's not going to hurt anything. Besides I'm more than happy to do it."

"Thanks, Spencer," Shane smiled, "You're a true pal."

Jas was a young girl around eight years old. She had tan skin and purple hair, and she was very, very shy.

"We'll be home around 11, okay?" Shane knelt down and gave Jas a big hug, "Be good for Mr. Spencer, okay?"

Jas only nodded.

Shane stood up and headed for the door, "Thanks again, Spencer."

"No worries, now you have fun."

Spencer closed the door shortly after Shane left.

"Is it true you have a monster living on your farm?" She suddenly asked.

Spencers eyes widened in shock, "What makes you say that?"

"Vincent says he saw a green monster in your cornfields while we were playing hide and seek."

Spencer figured she was talking about Bric, "Well, if there is a monster living on my farm, I'm sure he's very nice and just wants to help. But he's too shy."

"Are there nice monsters?"

"Of course! Besides, no monster is worse than those ooey gooey slimes, with those beady eyes and antennae. They almost look like green jelly."

"Eeeeew," Jas giggled.

The night went on. They played board games, Spencer told some stories, and now he sat on the couch patiently as Jas painted his fingernails bright yellow.

"Can you keep a secret?" Jas asked suddenly.

"Of course."

"Outside where I play, there is a giant cherry tree. Aunt Marnie and Uncle Shane don't like it when I go there because of how close it is to the spooky tower."

"I see."

"But I'm scared," She stopped painting, "The tree is starting to turn black at the roots," Jas sniffed, as if about to cry, "I don't know what to do… I can't tell Uncle Shane, but I'm afraid it's dying," She started crying.

Spencer put a hand on Jas's back and rubbed it around in circles, "Shhh, hey it's okay," he had a feeling it wasn't okay, "Why don't you show me?"

Jas started to calm down, "I'm not allowed to go outside when it's dark."

"Well, I won't say anything if you don't," Spencer smiled.

Jas wiped her nose, then she nodded.

Jas held on to Spencers hand tightly while holding out the flashlight with the other, leading him to the cherry tree. She stopped right in front of the base, shining the light onto the trunk. Sure enough it was just as Spencer feared. The tree was lined with an inky blackness that ran through the bark in a veiny mess, with the bottom a solid pitch black.

"It's been getting worse. What's happening to it, Mr. Spencer…?" Jas sniffed.

"I don't know…" Spencer lied. A little girl shouldn't know what was coming. Not now.

"I'm scared…"

"Hey… don't be," Spencer knelt down to look her in the eye, "Because I'm going to fix it."

"How?"

"I'll show you, but I need you to make a promise. You can't tell anyone what you are about to see."

Jas hesitated, but nodded, holding up her pinky, "I pinky promise."

Spencer smiled and interlocked her pinky with his own. He then stood up and walked to the tree. He placed his hand on the bark and closed his eyes. He started thinking about the valley, it's residents. To Jas's amazement, the inky black mess seemed to just retreat back into the ground, as if it was chased away.

"How did you do that?"

"I think about the valley and it's people. I can do more than just that," He took out a package of fairy rose seeds, "I was going to give you these so you can plant them in the fall, but I think I can make one grow right now," He tore opened the package and pulled out a seed before planting it into the ground. He placed down his hand and the plant started to sprout, before the blue flower bloomed brightly. He picked the flower and handed it to her.

Jas took it, eyes full of amazement, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

"I don't think I could, but a friend of mine definitely can. He's a great teacher."

"Did your friend teach you?"

Spencer smiled, "He did," he stood up, "Lets get home before your uncle does."

"Okay," Jas took Spencers hand, and they walked back to the ranch,


	7. Update: Moved to AO3

Hey everyone! So, things have been quiet on my end here. I've actually have been updating these fics, just not here. You see, I just don't like the posting format here and find AO3 to be easier to manage, so I won't be updating here anymore

So, I'm going to post a link to my AO3 page with the full series. Hope you all enjoy! Don't forget to drop a like and comment /series/1422991


End file.
